


daybreak

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alec Ryder is the Pathfinder, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interactive Fiction, M/M, POV Second Person, Scott is an Exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: You’d always thought your father would make himself king someday—metaphorically speaking anyway. And perhaps he has. He’s certainly made Nexus leadership believe they’re nothing without him.You just didn’t know he’d make himself a kingmaker, too.





	daybreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Kralla’s Song is nothing and everything like Tartarus. Drunks are drunks everywhere you go. And loud music is loud music. Foul, bitter alcohol is foul, bitter alcohol. Your father’s fingerprints, too, are all over this place. Just like his fingerprints are all over Reyes’s sudden and stratospheric ascension up the flaming trash heap that is Kadara’s power structure.

You’d always thought your father would make himself king someday—metaphorically speaking anyway. And perhaps he has. He’s certainly made Nexus leadership believe they’re nothing without him.

You just didn’t know he’d make himself a kingmaker, too.

[play here](http://philome.la/exchangeanon/daybreak)

Now with added Google Drive link so it can be downloaded and played whenever (and in case philome.la remains down). [You can find it here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B17--rp5bnMKclUybUM0dF9JOU0).


End file.
